


Spire of Hell

by SinningfortheWinning



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Writing, Biting, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depressing, Dirty Talk, Eye Licking, Eye Trauma, F/M, Fucked Up, God Complex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, I Don't Even Know, Insanity, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Misogyny, Name-Calling, Painful Sex, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rapunzel Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Serious Injuries, Sex Magic, Sexism, Snuff, Temporary Character Death, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningfortheWinning/pseuds/SinningfortheWinning
Summary: In which an unhinged man loses his temper and takes it out on the boy he kidnapped to use for his magical powers.An extremely dark Rapunzel story.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to purposefully be very dark and disturbing. If you're here to read it and then comment "this is disgusting" then congratulations captain obvious your reward can be found outside of the door labeled "exit". I've been told countless times to kill myself so if you want to say that too then I'm over it already. Be more creative.
> 
> The tags are not to be taken lightly and those with triggers of anything listed above should turn back now. There are some unlisted things as well in here that AO3 wouldn't let me tag. This website is also new to me.
> 
> This is filled with countless spelling and grammar and plot errors. I'm new to writing and do it as a hobby. Editing is boring and I don't care enough to fix anything. It's an outlet I guess.
> 
> Those who are still here and plan to read this nightmare of fucked up word vomit I wish you luck. And if you like Max/my version of Rapunzel here, I'm open to requests of other things you'd like to see done with him.

Max wasn't allowed outside. Taren had always been very strict about the rule and it was for good reason. You see, he had worked very hard for Max to be in his home. One couldn't exactly call it a home, he supposed. It's more of a tower he spends time in on the weekends.

A tower hidden away from the rest of the world in his private hideaway spot. A place where little Max grew out his hair to incredible lengths under Taren's direct orders to never cut it and to always brush and wash it properly.

Max, being only twelve, hasn't grown it out as long as it could be. But they're working on it. Taren knows that over time there will plenty more. More of that soft, strong, thick hair that when the magic words were said, would glow and heal time itself.

Taren uses it at least once a year, sometimes more if he has some sort of illness or just wants to feel nice.

Yes, the power on a healed person simply amplifies the good things they're already feeling.

And he got to find that out in the best possible way.

Max had just finished their tea time and was picking up the cups to take to the kitchen. But the fucking idiot tripped while coming back to grab the sugar spoon he had forgotten and spilled Taren's half drank tea all over his lap.

Thinking quickly, the boy took off his own shirt and started to attempt to rub the tea out of Taren's pants. The shirtless boy with wide eyes and pouty, fuckable lips shouldn't have been so appealing. But when his small, inexperienced hand started to rub Taren's cock, he didn't let the boy stop.

He claimed the tea had been the worst there and Max quickened his rubbing, giving Taren a wonderfully awkward hand job over his trousers. And, just as Taren was imagining coming all over those lips, Max used his ability to make sure he hadn't burned him on accident.

Saying it was the best orgasm he had ever had would be a cruel understatement. He's left panting and dizzy, Max standing up and hurrying off to get water.

Taren has changed up some of the rules since that incident, back when Max was ten. Now, every Friday when Taren arrives, Max is kneeling in front of the door with a maid outfit, thin straps of clothing that show what he truly is. A slave to Taren's every wish.

He opens his mouth and Taren gently places a grape on his tongue, telling him to hold it there for twenty seconds before swallowing it wholly. Taren knows it's stretching his throat and building tolerance for his tongue. Two things he knows he'll eventually put to use. The kid's lips would look too perfect stretched around the base of his cock not to.

Max, for the most part, is always a wonderful little boy about it all. They wait for him to swallow the grapes that get larger every day, sit down at the table to brush his blond, floor length hair. Then Max sits in Taren's lap for about an hour every day while the older man presses his face into a fistful of his hair and grinds against his ass until he's coming and calling Max a whore.

The boy knows not what it means, but he asks "Am I your whore?" One time and Taren tells him it's now the only way he's allowed to refer to himself.

And Max listens. Really well. The boy gulps down the large grapes, sits still for his hair brushing, and even asks "Does uncle Taren want lap time with his whore today?" Then lets Taren bruise his clothed ass. And for all of that, he never actually takes the boy.

Not once does he shove his impressive foot long cock into the child that he stole from the king and queen. He lets their precious prince stay relatively pure, save for the one time Taren absolutely had to push the juicy grape down his throat himself, just to watch little Max choke on some part of him and wrap those cock thirsty lips around his index finger.

Yes, he's nice to the boy. Even the times he wants to fuck him so hard he loses the ability to walk, Taren keeps himself and his cock still. After all, stealing him was no easy task, he couldn't destroy his prized possession that he had worked so hard for.

That is, until Max spoke up about wanting to leave.

"I would just like to go into the forest outside. The day of the lights is coming and I'm going to be thirteen soon. I can handle going out in the woods, uncle Taren." Max is kneeling in front of Taren, his wide blue eyes just above the man's knees. They hadn't even had their lap time yet, why would the idiot think Taren had the patience for a request?

He just wanted to bruise Max's ass and feel that luscious hair and power as he came in his trousers then make dinner.

"Max, I've told you before. This isn't something we can negotiate. Remember? Uncle Taren's whore belongs in two places." The man grabbed the top of Max's head, forcing him to look up. "What are those two places, whore?"

"In the tower and in your lap," Max sighs. "But I've been so good! I wasn't even going to let myself make any bad noises this time during lap time. I was only going to make good noises, I promise!"

Whimpers and cries of pain were the good noises that Max was rewarded for as any moans of pleasure meant his whore really was a whore and Taren wasn't so low as to fuck some filth off the streets. High class fucks were fresher and could ruin their perfectly good vocal cords if you shoved a quality cock into them to take away that lovely hymen.

"Max you're not to bring this up again." Normally, in an attempt to soothe his urges, Taren would have gone into town and done such a thing to one of those women. Paid them a pretty gold piece to leave them broken, loose, and unable to speak for a week. Sometimes longer if they didn't seek some herbs.

But that weekend he had lost track of time and needed to get to Max. The child needed his fruit, after all.

"I'm very...tense right now and if you don't give me lap time, uncle Taren will get a bigger fruit to shove into your tummy. It won't feel easy like the grapes." His jaw is clenched as he speaks and he yanks Max up by the hair so that he's standing. "Now sit in my lap, Max. You're not going outside and this is final."

Perhaps it was Taren's mistake for letting go of his prize's hair. Perhaps he should sit and take some deep breaths while he watches Max storm off to his room.

No. Max needs to see how kind Taren is being. How disgustingly generous he has been.

Taren snarls and charges after Max, stopping only in the kitchen area to grab the lantern. His footsteps on the stairs are bombs breaking down any wall of purity the prince was going to have left when he was done with him.

The brat is pouting at his window, not facing Taren when the large man nearly splits the door in two to get inside. He doesn't see Taren rip open his trousers to free his starving cock, the foot long beast twitching eagerly.

He doesn't speak as he steps closer, opening the bottom of the lantern to spill some of the oil onto his cock. He doesn't care if shoving his oiled dick deep into the boy makes him sick. All he knows is that he needs to slickness for what he's about to do.

Max probably thinks Taren is silent to think about what to say. Max probably thinks that Taren is sliding the thin piece of cloth covering his asshole is just the older man being extra friendly to make up for the yelling.

And Max was wrong at every guess.

Taren hadn't thought to train Max's ass, but he knows he's slicked up and strong enough to make this work. He positions his cock at the boy's entrance and firmly grabs his hips. Then, before the brat can ask what he's doing to his whore, Taren shows him.

With every ounce of strength, Taren pulls Max's hips back just as he forces his hips forward. The tight ring of muscle gives up instantly and his entire cock, all twelve inches of his arm-girth dick slide into the child.

Max releases an inhuman wail from his throat, choking on the sound. His eyes, those unknowing dinner plate eyes, look ready to bulge right out of his head and his mouth is stuck in an O shape with his tongue sticking out.

The odd sound continues to pour from his throat. Taren begins to wrap some of that soft hair around his arm, hoping to use it as leverage.

"You are MINE Max! My whore, my cock sleeve!" His voice booms and he knows his face hasn't changed from the deep angry red, spit flying out of his mouth as if he's a rabid animal. "YOU MADE ME DO THIS YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

The raspy, deflating sound stops when Taren pulls out to his tip. Max's arms are twisted at his sides, stiff and jerking around. Like the boy, they don't know what to do. Maybe it's because there is nothing he possibly could do now to make it stop.

Taren bares his teeth and growls as he yanks back on Max's silky hair and the boy let's out another animalistic sound as if his body is trying to force the invader out through the front.

"That's right, squeal for me!" Taren leans forward and grabs Max's jaw, that stupid look still on his face. "Squeal like the fucking filthy pig you are, boy!" Holding his jaw with a bone crushing grip and pulling his hair back as roughly as he is able, Taren unleashes another thrust into the boy.

The boy was never large. Even at twelve he had to be one-ten soaking wet and couldn't have been over four feet. Which meant an entire fourth of his body was now just a hole for cock. The child's little legs couldn't even reach the ground. Taren's hold on his chin and hair held his upper half up while his cock held up the rest.

"You little fucking brat, do you not understand how kind I've been!? Do you not fucking get that this cunt of yours is mine to ruin!?" Taren let's out a growl as he fucks into Max again.

One of Max's eyelids spasms and he belts out yet another delicious gutteral sound of pain. The other eye looks as if it's gone so wide it can never close again. Taren has done some wonderful damage already.

"You treat me, the man who raises and feeds you like I'm stupid!? Children like you are no better than the filthy women you come from!" Taren licks the side of Max's face that has the bulging eye, his tongue lapping over the exposed surface. Max doesn't even seem to be able to cry, his body in pure shock and pain.

Max twitches when his eye is touched, a quieter and raspier sound expelling itself from his throat. His tongue seems to be stuck in that position as well however with how tightly Taren held it, pinching his fat bottom lip together, he doubted the boy had much of a choice.

"Now you'll learn your fucking place," he spits into Max's ear.

Taren is by no means a weak man. Years of using Max's power have made him an immortal god and he's had all the time in the world to build muscle. Nothing too exciting, just enough to make himself attractive enough to fuck most any woman he pleases.

So, when he begins to pound into Max's ass at full strength, it's not a shock that the boy begins to croak and squeal like a small animal of prey begging for its life to a predator that fully intends on devouring the entire meal.

His arms continue to contort at odd angles and his legs do their best to search for ground to possibly run or kick the mad man off. But nothing Max does keeps the years of pent up sexual frustration and boiling anger from fucking him so hard that no part of his body is safe from the shockwaves and godly cock forcing his little organs apart from stopping.

Taren is letting out his own symphony of primal sounds right into Max's ear when the boy's head jerks to the side and his poor windpipes let out a pathetic wheeze.

"Trying to beg now? Trying to save your ruined body from my cock?" The man laughs, sounding far happier than before.

Max's head jerks again and Taren bites down on his cheek, digging his teeth into his flesh. He doesn't break skin but he knows his rabid teeth leave deep purple marks. Max squeaks again and Taren forces his head at an awkward angle. He has to taste those lips.

Again Taren flicks his tongue out, pressing it into Max's lips and letting it slide into his mouth where he licks out the boy's tongue and sucks on it as hard as he can. A copper taste fills his mouth and when Taren is finally done suckling on the boy's tongue he can see blood leaking from some part of it.

"My little Max, finally all to myself," he sings. "All these years of wanting to fuck you raw and you just had to use those lips to talk back to me. These plump lips that should stay closed unless you're eating or have them wrapped around the base of this cock."

His hold on Max doesn't allow much friction on his cock, the boy's body making a feeble attempt to hold onto it tightly to stop it from doing any more damage.

"I'm going to cum so deeply inside of you that you will forever feel me in your core, Max," he whispers in his ear. "Make only good noises for uncle Taren like a good boy."

Taren stands up straight and pauses his unholy thrusting session for a second to admire his work. The boy is broken. Nearly fucked to death with bruises inside and out. It's a masterpiece that only he could create.

He remains balls deep in Max as he ties his beautiful hair around his now deformed body. He uses all of it except the perfect ends. Taren keeps that inch of hair for himself placing it over the tiny bit of cock he's allowed to be free from Max's body.

When everything is set back into place, Taren breathes in deeply then let's out his loudest roar yet as he fucks into the now tied up boy.

Who's still somehow making noise. Taren doesn't know if it's to please him or if Max is unable to stop himself.

But as you probably assume, he doesn't care either way. All Taren knows now, after so long of only getting tiny tastes of his own five course meal, he's finally getting to take large, gluttonous bites.

He's drooling and nearly foaming at the mouth while he fucks Max. His eyes are rolled back in his head and he's laughing. Max knows better now. He'll never forget after this.

Taren's cock is ready to burst, to explode into the child and shoot his load into his very core. He's waited so long for this moment that tears wet the corners of his eyes. What man could do this? What man could create this perfect meal, one that he would live forever to feast from? No man could. Taren was a god. He was Max's god.

And what proper servant of their god wouldn't be willing to give their body and life to their god? Max's life was in his hands.

He knew it was because the boy had stopped making any sound and his twitching limbs had stopped moving. In his starving mindset he hadn't been able to notice the blood at first, but Taren had to look at where his flesh became one with the boy's and saw then that the oil from the lantern wasn't the only lube he had on his side.

"Your god is merciful yet, Max!" Taren shouts at the dying child. "My cum will heal you and become your holy water! Take it into your soul and let it clean out that filth you brought into our home!"

His last few thrusts are powerful and Taren bends forward once more, his cock as deep as it can physically be in Max, possibly further from his body giving way during their fuck.

He kisses Max's cheek softly. "Magic in this being, give us back our past and heal the wounds of time." The words were a mere grunt, Taren's body waiting for the pulse of magic to surge through him before he comes.

And when he does, his entire being shivers. Cum floods into Max's ass and the white glow of the magic that's gripping the base of his cock fills the room and Max's body.

The glow fixed his eyes, his arms, his mouth and Taren can feel the magic massaging his cock inside of the boy and cleaning them both of any blood or filth. It wants to push the cock away to heal Max fully, but just as Max knew now, the magic also learns that Taren's cock belongs there. It heals the boy around him and milks his cock as if it knows it's meant to fix Max's body in his image.

Taren can see the magic pooling in Max's tummy and the now alive and awake boy panics but can't speak, only whine in pain as the magic floods him with Taren's unyielding torrent of cum.

"Be still, Max. You're pure now. I used the most fragile part of myself to shove the filth out of you." Taren rubs his hand over the boy's stomach. He releases a pleased sigh. "It's filling you with my very essence to remind you of your place at your God's feet. Perhaps one day the magic could bless you with the ability to give me a child like a woman could. But you, you would be pure and give birth to a pure child unlike some whore could."

Max opens his mouth sputtering and stuttering. No words manage to crawl out. But those lips. How perfect they stayed through it all.

Taren allows the magic to finish milking his cock then pulls out of Max. "Your body is now forever in my cock's image. Lap time is now going to be a daily hour of you riding my cock and begging me to further purify you. And clothes will no longer be allowed on you. Ever."

He makes Max kneel then walks in front of him. His cock is still fully erect. "Even after I fucked this body until it was broken, do you know what still remained?"

Max's wide eyes somehow grew wider as he shakes his head.

"Those taunting lips. Those plump cock sucking lips." Taren presses their lips together and playfully bites Max's wonderfully fat bottom lip. "Your God must shape them into my image as well, Max."

The boy opens his mouth to perhaps scream, beg, or some other pathetic thing like that. The open space is quickly gagged with the large head of Taren's cock. Nothing Max did could ever keep him from killing the filth in him over and over until his servant eagerly asked his god to please him.

Max gags and chokes on the cock sliding down his throat. His body begins to twitch and Taren shakes his head. Soon he would no longer fight it. Soon Max would rather jump out of the tower to his death than pass up a chance to have Taren fill him with cum.

After all, his meal had five courses. And Taren was only on his second plate.


	2. Hanging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation was requested of Taren hanging Max by his own hair. I hope this is what you wanted.
> 
> I wrote the last chapter with more ideas and time so this one is shorter.

Weekend trips to the tower always left Taren feeling refreshed. But now that he fucked Max regularly, reminding the child three days in a row every week that he was nothing but Taren's property, he came away feeling like a new man every time.

Throughout the week, he worked as a book keep for the blacksmith in the nearest town and stayed at his meager home. Every day wishing it wasn't such a huge risk to bring little Max with him. He no longer found joy in women, not without closing his eyes and imagining Max's ass instead. None compared to him, but they had to do.

When he walks into the tower that Friday, he's greeted by the boy on his knees, mouth open and tongue sticking out. They no longer needed the grapes. The magic had healed Max's wonderfully tight throat to the exact size of his cock.

Taren closes the door behind himself and kneels in front of him. "My sweet little whore," he admires. Their mouths meet and Taren tongue fucks the stretched throat. His hands are on the boy's ass, squeezing the meaty flesh. "Your God has been forced to live near mortals through the week without you. Again," he gripes as he pulls away. "To think you ever wanted to be near them when you have me."

Max is whimpering in pain each time Taren's hands grope him. "I never wanted to be near them." A pitiful lie. "Your whore is so happy here. I only wanted-"

"Don't you fucking dare say it!" Taren delivers a hard slap to the boy's rear. The cry of pain Max lets out is delicious. "We don't talk about that night unless you're begging on your knees for me to ruin you like that again."

"Master- God- please I didn't mean it. I'll beg, I'll beg for anything!" Max smiles, placing his small hands on Taren's clothed cock. "Please, please master, use your whore to warm your cock. I'll cry for you, beg for you not to go any deeper."

Max knew exactly what Taren wanted. The boy was usually on his cock by now anyway, he figures he might as well take him and enjoy the begging. Though, Max thinking it was going to save him from his punishment for mentioning going out of the tower was stupid.

Taren pushes the boy to the floor, much harder than necessary. He'll be healed later.

"Master, will you have your whore on the floor for now?"

"Shut the fuck up, pig," Taren spits out, undoing his trousers. "I'm going to shove my cock into you while I think." He gets Max on his back and spreads his milky thighs. The tiny cock Max has between his legs isn't hard but he doesn't care if the boy comes from any of this. He didn't know if he's even old enough to produce anything. Using the magic on him so often has kept him from aging so Taren doubts he ever will get to experience shooting a load from his little dick.

His cock never meets any resistance when entering Max. It slides in, all twelve inches, forcing the boy's stomach to bulge slightly. Max's bottom lip trembles and Taren grabs his hand to place over the bump in his tummy.

"Do you feel me, Max? I'm in your core. You are mine to fill and purify."

"Please master, I can't take it any deeper," he whines. "It hurts, your wonderful cock is hurting me."

Taren smiles, licking the tear that falls over the boy's cheek. "Your god will fuck you as I please." While still inside of him, Taren flips Max onto his stomach and gives his ass several, bone breaking thrusts. Max chokes on air every time the cock touches the deepest part of him.

When Taren decides the boy's punishment, he wraps his beautifully long hair around his hand and stands. Max is impaled on his cock and with his hair in hand, Taren is able to walk with his crying cock warmer to the boy's room. There, one of the ceiling beams is low enough for him to work with.

Taren reaches up and drapes Max's hair over the wood and ties it around the boy's neck tightly. The ends are in his hand so that he can tighten it on both sides just by pulling his arm and putting weight on the boy's shoulder.

"You have made your god angry again, Max."

"Please, please master, it hurts!" Max's face has already gone red. "I feel weird, is master going to fuck his whore to death again? I-I thought you liked the crying!"

"I like it when you shut the fuck up and take it like the whore you are!" Taren rams his hips upwards into Max. The boy tries to scream but his own hair cuts the sound short when it's pulled.

It's so lovely to see the snowy colored child try to kick his legs. To see him pull on the tightly wound hair around his throat like a small animal trying to chew its caught leg off.

Taren ignores the garbled pleas for help and brings his brutal fuck fest. Max can be unresponsive for several minutes before he must heal him and he plans to milk that for what it's worth.

Max's face is soaked with tears, his once ghostly pale face now deep red and blue. He's still fighting as Taren tugs even harder on the hair, pressing it to his nose to take in a deep sniff.

So pure. No matter how many times he brutally fucked and defiled Max, the boy remained pure. The magic kept him that way and Taren knew it was a gift to him. His very being was being gifted this by the universe. Max's ass that hugged him so perfectly, his lips that sucked his cock better than any whore could ever dream to. All of it stayed that way for him.

Taren pauses to turn Max to face him. His eyes are bloodshot and rolled into his head and his jaw is stuck open, windpipes wheezing for air. He kisses the boy again, sucking on his unresponsive tongue. Max is only twitching now and his body is mostly limp, swaying and jiggling each time it's thrust into.

"Your body is mine," Taren whispers in his ear. "Never forget it, boy." His free hand finds itself on Max's ass again and Taren squeezes it as he fucks wildly into the boy. No part of him cared how primal it was, how much of an animal he became when it came to fucking Max. All he knew from it was pleasure and release.

And Max. Max always learned a lesson. He's learning one now as his body goes completely limp, his limbs swinging back and forth, almost unable to keep up with Taren's unyielding fucking. Taren groans, nearly coming right then and there. But he waits. He waits until Max's body being dead is no longer quite as fun.

He likes the crying and choking, after all.

As he comes, Taren forces the magic words out. His jaw is clenched and the magic filling them both makes it difficult, but he wants his whore back to ruin all over again.

His cock pulses inside of the boy as cum pours into him, his stomach pulsing with it until there's enough cum to fill his little belly up. It swells and Taren enjoys draining his balls entirely before stepping back to admire the punishment.

The magic is healing Max, but Taren still gets to see the wonderful image of Max hanging from the wooden beam, red face covered in drool and tears, his stomach plump and leaking cum between his legs.

Taren commits the sight to memory then let's the boy down. He doesn't catch him as he falls to the floor. "Get cleaned up then meet me in the kitchen. I want dinner and you're going to help me make it, whore."

Max coughs, rubbing his neck. "Yes, master." His voice is raspy but getting better even by the end of that short sentence.

Once he's cleaned himself up, Taren sits at the kitchen table and rests back in his chair, now relaxed and calm even though his week had been long. He could get used to this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, I suppose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request done.

Max is nothing more than a doll to Taren anymore. A doll to fuck and use for its magic. The boy is only allowed to speak when he's begging Taren not to force his cock up his ass, which is of course ignored but the thrill of the boy struggling is always so wonderful.

Taren has Max pinned to the floor, his hips slamming into the boy. One hand is keeping Max's hips in place and the other is on his head, tangled in his wonderfully long hair. Max can't move or protest, not when the air is being smacked from his lungs every time Taren's cock rams into his small body.

His cock forces itself as deep as it can go and he grunts loudly as the boy's little ass is forced to gulp down another load. It's a satisfying fuck, though after the high of it wears off Taren can't help but wonder what more he can get from little Max.

The boy is either choking down his cock or getting pounded in the ass by it. Both are so wonderfully exhilarating, however there has to be some way to fuck him. Maybe....

Yes. The magic would allow him what he was thinking, he knew it would. Taren is his god after all, there's no reason it wouldn't. "Stay, whore," he demands as he pulls his cock free from Max's ass, cum leaking from the abused hole.

His ass cheeks are red from where Taren's hips have been slamming into them and he spanks the hurt area just to hear the boy whimper.

Then Taren goes to the small kitchen and digs through a drawer until he finds what he needs. He brings it back to Max, flipping the boy onto his back and forcing his legs apart.

Max's eyes are huge when he sees what Taren has but any pleas for him not to use it are lost in the pure terror that surely keeping him frozen in place.

Taren settles between his little legs, his adult figure barely fitting there. The knife isn't as long as his cock but it'll open the boy up enough for his dick to get in where it needs to be. It's going to hurt him badly, Taren is well aware of that. Yet all he plans to do is shove his tongue into Max's mouth to silence the screams.

The healing hair is wrapped around his already throbbing cock and Taren eagerly puts the tip of the knife between Max's small sack that hadn't had the chance to develop fully. "Be still, boy. You must offer every part of your body to me, even the parts I must create."

"P-please, please it already hurts! It's poking me it hurts!" Max's screams turn into frantic mumbling as Taren leans forward to kiss the boy. His large tongue fills the boy's mouth and reaches his throat enough to make him gag.

Taren tongue fucks his mouth, his heavy breaths forcing air in and out of Max's lungs as if he's trying to give him the kiss of life. The boy's chest rises and falls when Taren forces it to as he puts pressure into his pose.

At first, Max only locks up, his body no doubt trying to tense up and push the intruder out. But when the knife continues to slide into him, carving a new place for Taren to brutally fuck, he begins to spasm. His short legs kick frantically, spread too far to do much. His arms are busy trying to push Taren away but they're weak. And his pathetic screams of pain are stuck in his throat that's still busy trying to breath on its own.

When the knife is as deep as it can go Taren rips it free and doesn't hesitate to shove his cock into the hole it created. Max chokes on the large tongue while trying to scream, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Your god is so pleased with you, Max," Taren laughs loudly when he finally allows the boy's throat a break. His cock is being squeezed tighter than it had ever been before as it tears through whatever is in its way to get fully inside of Max's gut.

There's a pool of blood under them but Taren knows it won't be the end of his little Max. He pushes their hips together as hard as he can. It's bliss. Pure bliss lives inside of Max and his cock is being squeezed by it. He knows that fucking the wound can only last so long but he takes advantage of the interesting texture by fucking Max like that until the boy has stopped moving and looks whiter than before.

Taren enjoys the way the nearly dead body jostles every time his hips slam into its smaller ones and does it a few more times before singing the song to activate the magic and healing Max.

With his cock buried in the hole, it has no choice but to heal his body around it. And it blesses him with something he had only hoped for in his dreams.

The hair around Taren's cock glows and lights up Max's belly and the space where his cock had forged a new hole. He can see it working, rearranging the little body exactly as it should be. Around his cock a pussy is formed, the would be ball sack turning into lips just under Max's little cock. Inside he can feel an almost painful ring being formed around his cock. A cervix.

Even the magic understood Max's place. And now he had his cock shoved right into Max's hopefully futile womb. The boy has even become conscious again, though he's out of it.

"You can bare me a child." Taren could cry. A child would be such a wonderful offering and he couldn't wait to fuck Max with a taught belly. "I'm going to make you a mother, Max. You will bare your God's children and together we'll teach them how to live for me."

Max is babbling, confused and trying to push Taren off again. "I don't want to be a mommy! Please use my butt! Fuck my butt please!"

Taren gives a hard thrust into his new pussy and laughs. "I'll use your ass when I want. For now you will take my seed in your cunt and carry my child."

He doesn't give Max any time to adjust to having the new opening and begins to fuck the boy harder than he ever had before. The head of his cock opens his cervix every time and slams into the top of his womb over and over.

"Bare my children Max! Bare them and teach them to worship their father as you do!" He's already close, his cock throbbing and ready to flood the new cunt with cum.

"I don't want to be a mommy! No! Use my butt, use my butt!" Max cries out but by the time he's done Taren is unloading into him. Whether or not this womb can actually make something is a mystery to him but they'll find out soon enough.

"You've performed wonderfully, Max. Your god is pleased with you." Taren doesn't get up as he's too happy there in the new hole he made. Only God's could make life like this and now he knew for certain that he was right in his ways and the magic was rewarding him for it, showing him that he was Max's God.

The magic had never been wrong before and Taren knew that it wasn't wrong now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops Jay is suffering more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far then I'm not even sure what to say to you. Sorry, I guess. And not to forget that I do requests. I'll respond if I want to do them and ignore the ones I don't want to. Don't take it personally if I don't do your request.


End file.
